<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whispers of 'are you sure?' by cedricsscarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249733">whispers of 'are you sure?'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricsscarf/pseuds/cedricsscarf'>cedricsscarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'are you sure?', Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crush, Cute, Dancing, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Other, They/Them, never have i ever before, remus can dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricsscarf/pseuds/cedricsscarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin teaches a bad dancer how to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whispers of 'are you sure?'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wrote this as a cute lil one shot to practice writing different scenes so, remus stans enjoy&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas parties. August always hated Christmas parties, especially the dancing. August could never bring themselves to figure out how you're supposed to slow dance, and at their adult age was too embarassed to ask. So they became one with the wall after dinner when everyone was together in the middle of the room.</p><p>They felt someone come over and lean against the wall beside them. </p><p>"You not a big dancer?" Remus asked, looking down at them, their shoulders touching. </p><p>August shrugged their shoulders, feeling the material of his jacket on their skin. "Not really," they replied, the music suddenly blurring into the background with their full attention on Remus's presence beside them.</p><p>"Anything I can say to change your mind?"</p><p>August smiled, looking over and locking eyes with him. "Are you asking me to dance?" Their heart started to beat faster as the words left their mouth. </p><p>Remus grinned. "If you say yes, then yes I am."</p><p>"And if I say no?"</p><p>Remus laughed, "Are you going to say no?"</p><p>August matched Remus's grin and leaned in towards him, "I'd say yes, but..." They lowered their voice, "I don't really know how to dance." </p><p>Taking August's hand, Remus said, "I'll show you. It's easy – and that's coming from someone with two left feet."</p><p>Remus lead them to the edge of the dance floor, and August followed willingly, their heartbeat quickening. He took their hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking his own hand and placing it on the small of their back. Another slow song started to echo throughout the room. The two of them stood closer together than they ever had before, and the closeness made August even more nervous than they already felt. </p><p>"This alright?" Remus asked, his voice low.</p><p>August nodded, trying to shake off the nervousness, "Yes, yeah."</p><p>He began to sway with the music and August tried to follow along, but felt stiff. Remus was so tall compared to August, he probably could have rested his chin on the top of their head with ease. They could smell his cologne and it felt intoxicating in the best way. Looking past Remus, August could see Sirius looking over at them and winked to them. August blushed and looked back at Remus's chest. </p><p>"The key to good slow dancing," Remus began, smiling softly, "is just relaxing. Let the music carry you." He pulled them closer, trying to encourage them to move the same way that he was moving. </p><p>Their bodies were pressed against each other, swaying to the beat of the music. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Rem. I'm not very good," they chuckled, trying to sway with him. </p><p>"I think you're doing great." He looked down at them, and they were looking up at him. Their faces inches from each other. August smiled a big smile nervously. His eyes flicked from their eyes to their mouth, back up to their eyes, and to their mouth again. He began to sway slower, fixated on something else. August bit their lip.</p><p>He leaned down slowly as if expecting to be stopped, but August didn't stop him. He pressed his lips against theirs ever so gently. He pulls away, their mouths still very close. </p><p>"I'm sorry, are you sure–"</p><p>August wraps their arms around his neck tighter and kisses him again in response. They could feel him grinning while trying to maintain the kiss. </p><p>Someone across the room whistled and the two were brought back to reality where they realized there were a lot of people who just witnessed their first kiss. August glanced over at Sirius who was grinning. He took a sip of his wine and gave them a non-chalant thumbs up from across the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>